


The Sharpest Tool

by Lucifuge5



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Pre-Series, girl!Moriarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Moriarty gains an ally.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sharpest Tool

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, Molly!Moriarty wanted to tell me a bit about shenanigans that happened before [Faker](http://archiveofourown.org/works/154081). I made her promise me she'd keep her hands on the table at all times before pulling up a chair and listening to her story.

Holding the dildo with one hand, Anthea was—at that very moment—the most delectable thing in the whole world.

Feeling completely loosened up from the tips of her toes all the way to the top of her head, Moriarty took pleasure in that thought. Anthea had turned to be a very enthusiastic lover. She kept staring as Anthea undid the harness' straps with her free hand. _Very_ impressive.

Moriarty held on to the fading soreness on her nipples. Anthea's lack of regret about tugging the clamps fairly hard had been a happy discovery for both.

Sighing, Anthea let go of the dildo, allowing the harness to drop to the floor in one graceful move. She stepped out of the straps and put her well-manicured hands on her hips. Between the façade of cool detachment and the haughty expression on her face, Anthea looked every bit the posh bitch. It was lovely.

Cocking her head to the side, Moriarty let a smile rise all the way to her lips. Anthea could become much more valuable that she had originally expected.

Moriarty resisted the impulse to call out to her. Instead, she sat up and reached out to the night table, picking up Anthea's beloved smartphone.

Anthea woke up from her trance at once. She walked up to Moriarty.

 _"Just as effective as a whistle,"_ Moriarty thought as she held the smartphone in front of her. She made a mental note about talking to her Hong Kong and Tokyo contacts. Anthea's clear attachment to super-modern phones was a weakness Moriarty could exploit without going too much out of her way.

Anthea slid one arm around Moriarty while turning the phone on with her other hand. "You haven't asked me about him," she said, pulling Moriarty close.

"Do I have to?" Moriarty asked before stretching her neck up and sliding her tongue on the underside of one of Anthea's soft breasts.

Anthea hmmed with pleasure before answering. "Working for Mycroft is a boon for the likes of you. It's your kind of game."

Moriarty moved her head to the side, placing feathery kisses on the soft skin, letting herself enjoy this quiet moment. "Later," she said as she slid her hands upwards until they rested on Anthea's lush bum.


End file.
